Day Shall Fade
by Serpent's Redemption
Summary: Harry mourns the passing of his Godfather, oneshot.


A/N: Yay, another fic up! Go me again! Hope you like this angsty little fic. Harry's feeling a little guilty, in case you couldn't guess. Please review and tell me what you don't like/ what needs work/ what you like/ etc. And no, Sirius being dead does not count. Enjoy!

Day Shall Fade

The numbness began to set in, tingling sensations crawling slowly over his body. Harry couldn't bring himself to care. The sun sank lower, gaining speed as it fell towards the horizon, staining the sky a beautiful myriad of colors. Harry didn't care about that either. The-boy-who-lived sat with his back against the rough bark of a large evergreen, his knees pulled towards his chest, arms crossed over his legs. Birds sang quietly and the first crickets began to chirp hesitantly, as if unsure that the sounds would be welcome. None of this registered in Harry's mind, not even the blazing light coming from the setting sun, catching his glasses at a glaring angle.

A million thoughts, images and emotions raced through his head and yet Harry could only think of Sirius. **Damn… **A slight breeze whispered through the trees, shifting Harry's windblown hair, several strands gliding across the edge of his wire rimmed glasses. If only he had listened, had tried harder, Sirius might still be alive. If only…**No!** Harry shut his eyes tight to keep the tears from coming. He put his head in his arms, tilting his face to the left. **Can't think about that, anything but that. **Harry trembled slightly, pulling his arms and legs in closer to his body.

** I should've remembered the package, he told me if I ever need him,… then Kretcher would never have,…and maybe,… **_But you didn't. _The voice that was and at the same time was not Harry stated emotionlessly. The coldness of the voice, the absence of feeling, did little to sooth his already distraught mind. _You forgot about it, and in doing so made a mistake that proved fatal to your Godfather. Now you just have to live with the consequences. _Hot tears leaked from Harry's eyes and spilled onto his sleeve, soaking the red fabric until it was the color of blood. A soft moaning started, a sort of high pitched note of anguish, punctuated occasionally by gentle sobs. **I didn't…I didn't mean to…I …I just…**_It doesn't matter,_ the voice whispered logically, _you're still responsible for his death._

Harry began to rock back and forth slowly, sobbing violently and trembling. _Oh, quit acting like a baby, it won't change anything._ The voice seemed to snap irritably. It took a while for Harry to stop crying; the sun had already dipped below the horizon and the pale light was slowly giving way to the approaching darkness of night. Sitting there silently, Harry tried not to think about anything again, but it didn't work.

He saw Sirius' face, the same as the first time they'd met. He saw him soaring away on the back of Buckbeak, ghosting away on silent wings, melting into the darkness of light. Once again he was watching Sirius as he bounded after the Hogwarts Express, with his shaggy black fur and shining blue eyes, wagging his tail. Harry could hear the barking laugh he'd let out whenever Harry complained about Snape or when the twins told him about their latest prank. Gods, why did he have to die?

_Sirius…_

The wind seemed to whisper the name gently, soothing and caressing the young man beneath the tree. The darkness of night seeped across the sky, enveloping the tress as well. Even as the last vestiges of light faded, the stars began to come out, punctuating the vast darkness of the night sky. Harry looked up silently, his tear streaked face illuminated by the soft light of the heavens.

_Sirius…_

He would never forget him. Ever. **He would have liked the stars tonight…** Harry thought sorrowfully, remembering how they used to star-gaze whenever the chance had presented itself. Sirius had always recited a poem he said Remus had written when they were camped out under the heavens, never missing a chance to let the melodic words float in the night air.

As the-boy-who-lived rose solemnly and began to head towards the castle, he could almost hear the familiar voice, speaking the last lines of the poem he had come to know by heart.

_When day shall fade and darkness comes,_

_When memories of the past over whelm you,_

_The stars shall come to light your path,_

_The souls of those gone before you_

C'est Fini


End file.
